Love Stuck Within Potions and Hypnosis
by ReaderOfDramione
Summary: Hermione Granger falls unconscious and she finds herself in a large mansion. A person comes and takes control of her. Once free, Hermione is adored and loved by two boys. But another boy comes. Will the new boy steal Hermione's heart? Who will Hermione choose? What will happen to the rejected one? Who is the controller? Set in HBP. Pls tell me if you want a alternative ending.
1. Chapter 1: The party and the body

Harry Potter was having fun with his friends Hermione and Ron. Gryffindor House had won the Quidditch and House Cup and they were partying wildly. Hermione Granger was swaying on the spot and the room became a rapid carousel; Ron had insisted for her to drink some Firewhiskey. Little did they know someone had put something in her drink. In a few minutes Hermione had slumped to the floor and everyone came to her aid and was wondering what had happened to the studious girl.

"RON! YOU BITCH!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HERMIONE!?" Harry bellowed

" I swear Harry I didn't do anything apart from giving her some Firewhiskey." Ron replied

"Did you slip a potion in her drink? Lets go to Snape he might know something. Lavender, Dean, Seamus stay here and watch Hermione."Harry said curtly as the rest walked out of the common room with Harry.

10 Minutes Later...

The Gryffindors found their watch people unconscious and Hermione's body taken.

**AN: Soz about the short chapter. I just started the writing biz. Pls review and rate.****-ReaderOfDramione**


	2. Chapter 2 : The mystery at Malfoy Manor

Lavender moaned and woke up, suddenly realising what had happened, "You guys Hermione's been taken by 3 hooded weirdos, we tried to defend her but they were too strong. They dropped a book they were holding and their hoods dropped. I recognised Malfoy and then they stunned me."

Ron saw the book and grabbed it and read the first few pages "Welcome to the Book of Wizarding Hypnosis by Marley Lestrange where we teach you how to hypnotise the enemy, in this case it is Harry Potter and his friends. The first step is to swing ypur locket to and fro making sure your participant or enemy is watching the locket as it swings. Step 2 is when the enemy falls asleep tell them what you want them to do. The 3rd step is to wake them up and they shall be your own slave forced to do what you want for a week."

Ron had fainted in shock and surprise.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor...

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and saw hooded figures crowding over her and the most recognisable being Lucius Malfoy father of the slimy git Draco Malfoy

"Ah. You're awake finally. You're in no harm Miss Granger." drawled Lucius with disgust on his face.

"You! You! You git! What are you going to do to me?" screamed Hermione with anger

" You will be able to go back to Hogwarts but you do me a favour. Just look at Dracos locket."

"Fine. What harm can that do?"

Malfoy swung the locket and before long Hermione Granger fell unconscious once again.

**AN: How was the Chapter? Not in the mood for ANs so review and rate if you can rate.**

**-ReaderOfDramione**


	3. Chapter 3: Hermione under control

Hermione came back to Hogwarts and to everyone's great surprise she was unscathed and ok. She was keeping secrets from her ex-best-friends and befriending a certain Draco Malfoy and losing points for Gryffindor. The Gryffindors had noticed this strange behaviour and were keeping their distance from her. Soon enough Harry and Ron had just about enough with her annoying antics and decided to talk.

"Harry! Hermiones gone weird."

"I know Ron. Maybe we could use finite or we could use..."

"No Harry No." bluntly stated Ron," We just should wait, its only 2 more days.

2 days after that conversation...

Hermione went back to normal with a gap in her memory and became extremely ashamed that she had lost over 250 points for Gryffindor. She went back to her normal life with Harry and Ron chattering away about quidditch, Snape and other stuff. The two boys had a question that they were desperate to ask. Harry plucked up the courage and went to the library and asked Hermione "Hey Hermione uhhhh doyuwanmeoronfoboyfrienn?"

"Harry please say it more clearly or go away because if it isn't clear I am studying." answered Hermione with a grouchy expression on her face.

"ummmm do you want me or Ron

for boyfrieeeeeeeeend?" asked a tentative Harry

"oh. You both know I like the both of you. I'll tell you guys in three days. Got to go for my potions essay

Byeee!"

**AN: I know its a bit longer than everything else but a bit eventful too. Anyway review and rate**

**-ReaderOfDramione **


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan with the Potion

The two boys started to spoil Hermione to get her love and interest. Hermione knew why they were doing this and was worrying in the library (desperate to avoid them)of reactions of the boys if she chose one and not the other.

While that was happening, in the common room Ron Weasley was pondering on what to do to get Hermione's affections. A tired Ginny Weasley was entering the common room with a grumpy expression on her face.

"Whats up Gin?" asked a wondering Ron

"Well Ron Snape was talking about love potions and made me drink one..."

From the word 'love potion' Ron had the perfect plan: to slip a love potion into her evening pumpkin juice.

Just after Potions with Snape...

He had grabbed a vial of Amortentia from the potions class and accidentally bumped into Harry whose eyes narrowed the minute he saw him "What are you grinning about Ron? Using potions are you now? I'm going to do something nice for her, not try to force her to like you." Harry spat

" I promise I'm not doing anything involving potions Harry!" replied Ron with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Fine I believe you. Bye Ron." said Harry

Ron gasped in relief as Harry walked away.

Ron smiled evilly as he ran to the Great Hall and saw Hermione and Harry waiting for him to show up.

"Where is he? He loves food and he definitely wouldn't miss the Halloween feast!" exclaimed Hermione

"BOO! I'm here!" laughed Ron as he sat down next to Hermione

Silently and secretly, he slipped the whole potion into her goblet. Just as he was putting the empty vial in his pocket, Hermione was drinking her pumpkin juice and said "Wow! That was delicious and she ...

**AN: Haha I have left it on a cliffhanger. You're probably wondering what she does.****Pls review and rate.****-ReaderOfDramione**


	5. Chapter 5: Artificial Love

...bent down and kissed Ron Weasley.

"Oh Ron I love you so much I was so dumb why didn't see you and your beautiful body before."

Hermione crooned while Harry watched with tears in his eyes and suddenly ran out of the Great Hall. Ron knew the Amortentia was working and they both decided to head back to their common room.

The Gryffindor Common Room...

Harry was in his dormitory crying, and thinking that Hermione was so cruel to kiss Ron in front of him But he remembered that she said 'why didn't I see you before' so Harry thought something is up with Ron. He stood up and went to Ron's dormitory and saw a pink book with the word Amortentia in red with the phrase The love potion and how to use it under it. Swallowing his emotions, Harry took the book and decided to read it fully to find the antidote but the page holding the antidote was ripped out.

Hermione was in her dormitory while Ron was sitting near the fire in an armchair, thinking that no one was here. He cheered loudly "Yes!! The Amortentia worked perfectly and no one will know how to make the antidote! Haha! I finally beat Harry!" There was a quick stifled gasp of horror and shock. Just before Ron could turn around, the thing ran up to the dormitories and was out of sight.

The person ran and entered Harry's dormitory and said "Harry ,Ron's used a love potion on Hermione and he ripped the antidote out so you couldn't make it."

"I know that already...

**AN: who do you guys think the eavesdropper was? Seamus? Dean? Lavender? Pls put your thoughts of who it is in your reviews. Review and rate**

**-ReaderOfDramione **


	6. Chapter 6: Back to Normal

...Neville. Now there is no antidote I can't save Hermione from the big fat GIT!!!" exclaimed Harry, his voice rising with every word.

"uhhhh Harry, can't we go to P-p-prof-fessor S-s-nape?"Neville stuttered as his eyes filled with fear of the thought of the man that scares him senseless.

"Great idea Neville!"Harry said as his eyes glowed in happiness.

5 minutes later in the Potions classroom...

"Potter, Longbottom I have a vial of the antidote and I will give it to you only to save Miss Granger from potential Amortentia poisoning and no other reason. Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor we understand." said Harry

The boys left the classroom in a happy mood but they bumped into Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger snogging and kissing in public.

"Hello Harry. Are you jealous that Hermione likes me more than you? Ha!

Harry's fist clenched was just about to punch the git until he fell unconscious but Neville cried "Harry don't! Ron was trying to annoy you and wind you up! Snape is coming!" Suddenly Harry stopped and saw Neville's guilty face looking up at him and said " Why did you lie to me Neville?"

"I had to or you'll be in trouble and I didn't want that to happen to you. Come on lets go please Harry."

Harry glared at Ron's smug face one last time and left with Neville.

Great Hall...

Harry held the vial in his sweaty hands and saw Ron and Hermione kissing so he poured the antidote into Hermione's drink. Hermione took a big gulp and drank all up.

Suddenly she slapped Ron's face and punched him as hard as she could and screamed at his face "RONALD WEASLEY YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME A LOVE POTION AND SNOG ME! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU BIG FAT DISGUSTING GIT!"

Ron's face was filled with fear and he said "Fine I didn't tell you that...

**AN: Review and rate.**

**-ReaderOfDramione**


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

... I love you Hermione. Harry does too, I think though. Harry put a potion in your drink too! He put something so tell us what you put in her drink Harry!" Stated Ron

"Hermione, I didn't put anything apart from some juice so your water tastes better!" exclaimed Harry

"Ron were you lying? About Harry putting a potion?" asked Hermione with an edge to her voice.

"Yeah. I lied. Choose Harry already. I know you like him better. No one likes a Weasley." said Ron curtly.

"I didn't tell you this but I'm but choosing Harry," said Hermione while Harry's shoulders sagged in disappointment, "I choose... ummm..."

The whole hall was watching the drama and waiting to know who Hermione Granger chose for her boyfriend.

"Let's leave. Please." Hermione had said

They had left and went to an empty classroom and Hermione had wanted a drink so she asked Harry to get her a drink who had conveniently found a drink on the stairs, perfect and untouched. Harry brought it to her and Hermione drank with pleasure until she cried "Help meeeee...!" and she fell to the floor and suddenly Draco Malfoy had run in and bent down.

"Malfoy, you git. You poisoned Hermione!!!!" raged Ron and Harry in disgust

"Look Potter, Weasel-bee my father did this to her. Not me. My father wanted to control her for The Dark Lord and use her to get you. So I'm asking you to help me for her sake." said Malfoy monotonously with a disgusted look on his face when he mentioned his father.

" Fine. Come on let's take to the Hospital Wing." curtly said Harry

2 minutes later in the Hospital Wing

Hermione was stirring. Dread and panic filled her as she thought about having to choose her boyfriend and not breaking her friends hearts. She sat up. Harry and Ron rushed to her and smiled at her. Suddenly she said " Oh no. We have Transfiguration in 10 minutes!" and she jumped out of her bed. She ran to the dormitories with Harry and Ron and grabbed her things and just made it in time to Professor McGonagall's lesson. Panting, she sat down in her seat and gazed at a person dreamily.

**AN: Hey just wanted to stir up stuff within the book. Pls review and rate.****-ReaderOfDramione**


	8. Chapter 8: The disappearance

After Transfiguration Harry, Ron and Hermione were planning to go to Hogsmeade.

"I will meet you at the gates in 10. Byeeee!" said Hermione as she rushed off to an unknown destination.

10 minutes later at the gates...

Hermione hadn't turned up and she liked to be early.

"Where do you think Hermione is?" questioned Harry

Another 20 minutes later, a panting bushy haired girl ran out of the castle. Harry and Ron were worried and saw Hermione and ran up to her and asked "Where were you? We waited for 20 minutes for you. What was more important than our friendship?"

Hermione blushed and the two boys had a twinge of suspicion to what Hermione had been doing.

"Anyway, let's go to Honeydukes."

The two boys nodded in agreement.

Before Potions...

The boys had made a plan within themselves to find put what Hermione had been doing past few days when she had disappeared before and after classes.

"Look at my map! It looks like Hermione is walking towards the Slytherin dungeons. What? That doesn't make any sense!" exclaimed Harry in surprise.

"Let's just follow her tonight after Charm class." suggested Ron

"Great idea Ron! Let's go now, Potions is about to start and I don't want slimy Snape to take points off our house." said Harry with contempt at Snape

After Charms class...

It had seemed Hermione had knew about their plan and didn't do anything suspicious at all today and for the whole week.

**AN: Sorry about the short chapters. I hope for the next ones to be a bit longer. Review and rate please.****-ReaderOfDramione **


	9. Chapter 9: Hermione's Decision

The Great Hall...

"Harry, Ron I have to tell you something. something important." muttered Hermione

" Wastit?"Ron said with his mouth full of food.

" Ron, eat properly or you will choke and die." scolded Hermione

"Ok Mione."

"I'm in love with..." Hermione said nervously

"who??????" asked Harry and Ron curiously

"With Draco."

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T TRUST HIM MIONE!!! HE IS A FAT GIT!" shouted Harry

"Shut up you two! Anyway I got to go!"

Hermione got up and found Draco at the door and saw a glimpse of Harry and Ron's livid faces and hurried off.

Harry and Ron was thinking of all the possibilities that Draco Malfoy had done to her.

"She must have drank love potion or he must have put a entrancement enchantment on her. Hermione has never liked him right??" suggested Harry

Meanwhile in a classroom a girl and a boy were snogging ; that boy and girl were called Hermione and Draco. Draco was caressing his girlfriend's cheek and kissed her with ferocity and love. She kissed him back just as hard and he simply loved it. Suddenly, two boys blasted into the room and gasped at the sight they saw.

"Hermione, have you gone mad? You are kissing Malfoy for God's sake! He is an evil bitch!!" shouted Ron with fury and rejection printed upon his face.

1 week later...

"I guess Malfoy is all right. Can't believe they are now engaged!" said Harry

"Neither can I Harry, neither can I." replied Ron.


	10. Chapter 10: 10 Years Later...

Draco was coming home from a long day at work, he was hoping to get a anniversary gift ; they had been married for 5 years now.

He was voicing his thoughts and unbeknownst to him, his wife had been listening to every word he said.

"Darling, I don't need a gift. I already have one right here." Hermione Granger said

"What? Who's there? asked Draco cautiously, "Oh Hermione, it was you. What is your gift?

"You, of course, you numpty!!"

" Come on, lets get to bed, its gonna be fun!!" said Hermione with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Draco wearily nodded; he didn't want to argue today.

2 days later

"HURRY UP, DRACO MALFOY AND BE FUCKING QUICK ABOUT IT!!!!!!"

"Ok darling, calm down, I'm coming! Geez!"

Leaving their house they twisted on the spot and vanished in thin air and arrived in a redheaded woman and a black, messy-haired man's house.

"Hey! How are you guys?" said Harry with a pregnant Ginny at his side.

"Great! What about you?"

The conversation carried on and Hermione and Draco had a wonderful stay and went home.

"Come on, in bed we go then." said Draco as soon as he entered the bedroom

The two lovers cuddled up and kissed in absolute bliss and happiness. No one could ever break their love. They were at one and their past filled with insults and mean comments was forgotten as the kiss deepened and relaxed both people's souls.

**AN: I know I didn't put a few ANs but I was very busy and soo yeah. Pls review and rate. Pls tell me if you liked the ending.****-ReaderOfDramione **


End file.
